Press Start!
by wuushiii
Summary: Games are fun, thrilling, and exciting aren't they? Ofcourse! We love them! Too bad our two favorite hedgehogs won't be taking these too lightly. So join Sonic and Shadow as they decide to waste their time playing video games, along with breaking the fourth wall!
1. Author's Note

Hello everyone! Mist here. And I am super grateful that you have took the time to read this story! Let alone this little note, but it is very important to carry reading on!

In this story, the summary goes by...

 _"Games are fun, thrilling, and exciting aren't they? Ofcourse! We love them! Too bad our two favorite hedgehogs won't be taking these too lightly. So join Sonic and Shadow as they decide to waste their time playing video games, along with breaking the fourth wall!"_

Fun summary, huh?

...no? Okay.

Basically, this story presents a Collection of oneshots with Sonic and Shadow playing a bunch of video games and reacting to it! Now that's something you don't see everyday.

Here is the text format!

● **_"Cutscenes"_**

● "Speech"

● _"Thoughts"_

You guys could request any game that Shadow and Sonic could do in the future! Survival, horror, puzzle, rage, multiplayer, you name it! You even get a shoutout if your idea gets picked!

... _please, for the love of chaos, do not mention Sonic Boom. I beg of you_.

You could even request any special guests! Hihi!

There would be special chapters, such as Q&A's, fanmails, reacting to fanfictions, and more! All from our two lovable hedgehogs!

I'll do my best to keep every character in character as possible, wouldn't want them to be too OOC.

I'll try to update as frequent as possible, but I might especially because of the fact that it's almost my summer vacation, since I live in the Philippines. :)

xMist


	2. Sonic 06' - Sonic's Story - Level 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Greetings**!

I am super excited to get this started! I have been busy lately, but now that my finals are over, I'm back! School is just a pain, isn't it? But I'm happy that I'm able to write again. :D

To have more information about the format, go to previous page!

Now, I don't own the characters, or the game featured in this story, They all belong to their respective owners. Or in this case, right now, SEGA.

I apologize if it's a bit short, I was in a bit of a rush. I'll try to make it longer next time.

Thank you for the time you took to read this story, R&R! Enjoy! Onward!

 _xMist_

* * *

This isn't what he wanted.

"How long would this damn game load?!" Sonic whined, tossing the game controller back on forth on from his hands.

The screen continued to load and the blue hedgehog could feel the text "Now Loading" displayed on the screen mocking him. He tapped his foot against the floor, his left eye twitching with impatience.

The hero threw his hand back and groaned, "The first few seconds into the game, and it already made a bad impression in front of me." He muttered

He had been waiting for the game to start, and it already looked it like it wasn't any time soon. The black hedgehog that sat beside him crossed his arms, closing his eyes. Both waited, the sound of the clock ticking can only be heard—

"AMEN, IBLIS." Sonic sighed in relief.

After a few minutes, the game finally started, popping up, showing the infamous title screen.

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Press Start Button_

"Finally, chaos." He said, grinning widely. He pressed the button, and it brought him to the main menu. He pressed Singleplayer, went to the episodes, and clicked on his, or rather, Sonic's story.

"Hopefully, this wouldn't be that bad."

Shadow growled. "Remind me why are we playing this hell of a game, again?"

"Whatever, Shads. You complain too much,"

"Says the one who whined every passing second from the loading screen that went for atleast 5 minutes."

"Anybody like me would do the same reaction!"

"Too bad that there is no stupid moron like you, besides yourself on this planet."

"Argh!"

Shadow only rolled his eyes, "Just start the damn story already."

* * *

 _Press Start!_

 _Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic's Story_

 _ **The cutscene began, and it showed a beautiful view of fireworks that crackled in the night sky. The sounds of happy cheers from the people, as a boat passed by, a young girl waving at the citizens with a smile.**_

"I'm starting to think this is where all that budget went."

"You have no idea, faker." Shadow muttered.

 _ **Everything zoomed out to show the perfect view of the entire place. The boat stopped, and Elise began to make her way up the platform, and was offered the torch by a hooded person, as she accepted it willingly.**_

 _ **She stared at the flame, her cerulean eyes focusing on it. She saw something, where everything appeared as if it was on fire, as she was lifted into the air, the scene presented to her as she saw the havoc and destruction being caused by a roaring monster of fire.**_

 _ **"Miss Elise."**_

 _ **The girl snapped back to reality, and looked over to the hooded lady beside he**_ _ **r, "It's...it's alright." She replied.**_

"Sure!" Sonic beamed with a fake look of happiness, "Let's pretend that thing never happened!" He remarked, a bit too cheerfully.

"...That totally wasn't pointless!—Ow!"

"Faker, shut up, and just watch the damn scene without making any more interruptions."

 ** _Elise bowed in respect, and held up the torch with pride._**

 ** _"We give thanks for the blessed flames," She said, as the camera trailed up to the altar showing a symbol._**

 ** _"May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light."_**

 ** _The moment she finished, she brought down the torch and lit up the huge altar. Elise smiled and continued to wave at her people, who cheered even louder._**

"Wonder what would happen if that large torch altar thingy fell down." Sonic said, snickering.

"How I wish." The black hedgehog muttered,

 ** _Suddenly, a loud explosion came along. Then another, and more came. The Egg Carrier flew above them, robots dropping to the ground, surrounding the girl. Eggman flew down with his machine, seen bowing._**

 ** _"A pleasure to meet you atlast, Princess of Soleanna."_**

"Shit is about to go down any minute now."

"It already did, faker. By the moment we already started this crappy game."

"Damn, you're right."

 _ **"I am Doctor Eggman." He began, "I've come her to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you." Eggman pointed to the shiny object that the Princess held onto her hand, and clutched it tightly.**_

 _ **"And to take the miracle gems that are they key to its secret... The Chaos Emerald!"**_

 _ **Eggman smiled sinisterly, reached his hand out forward, and gestured the princess to surrender by joining him. "Now Princess, this way please." Elise only shook her head, taking a few steps backwards slowly.**_

 _ **That was when a strong blue wind formed around them, as the blue blur was perched atop a pillar.**_

 _ **"My! That's a pretty snazzy performace there!"**_

Shadow scoffed, his lips twitching upward to a smirk. "It literally took you, faker, more than a few minutes to appear in a game called after yourself: Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Oh shut up!"

 ** _Elise gasped, and a vision of a silver hedgehog surrounded by flames flashed before her. "You...It can't be!" She whispered._**

"Oh, ofcourse. Because I _totally_ have five white fins sticking out of my forehead!" Sonic stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I have no idea why people in your games tend to be colorblind." Shadow shook his head incredously.

 ** _Sonic smirked and began to make his way smashing and destroying the robots. Stopping by a still one, before tapping the chestplate with his shoe, the robot losing its balance as the blue hero looked down as it fell into the water before dashing off again._**

"Seriously faker?"

"...What?

 ** _Sonic stopped in front of the princess, and gave his signature cocky grin. "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said, before running over to Elise and carrying her bridal style,_**

 ** _Eggman growled, "Not that irritating hedgehog again!" He shouted, "Attack!" As missiles shot out behind him and followed the two, whilst Sonic and Elise ran for it. Missiles trailing behind them, exploding._**

 ** _Meanwhile, ontop of one of the buildings, stood a silver hedgehog as he watched the scene below him._**

 ** _"I finally found him...the Iblis Trigger."_**

"Finally. That's over." Sonic said, as the cutscene ended. "This already made me hungry, I could really go for a chillidog right now."

* * *

 **[] Cutscene #1 []**

The first in-game cutscene started, showing Sonic carrying Elise as they were running away from Eggman.

"Ugh, this game went from beautiful, and actually good CGI animation, to horrible rendered ones. Really, SEGA?"

 ** _"Um...why are you helping me?" Elise asked._**

"Biatch, do you know what heroes do?" Sonic said, wide eyed.

 ** _"No special reason." Sonic replied._**

 ** _They stopped, as a few robots blocked their path. Setting Elise down, Sonic marched up and began to use homing-attack on his enemies. Landing on the ground safely, he turned around once hearing the princess' scream.  
_**

 ** _Sonic watched as Eggman took the girl in the robotic hands. "I'm afraid our little game ends now." Eggman said. Struggling, Elise threw the Chaos Emerald. "Sonic, take this!"_**

"Woo. That's one arm that the princess has." Sonic whistled..

"...Sonic. No."

 ** _"I got it!" the blue hedgehog shouted as he caught the emerald, "And don't worry! I'll rescue you!"_**

 ** _"I know." Elise said._**

"Hold on faker..." Shadow massaged the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, a deep chuckle emitted from him. "You're telling me, that you couldn't have jumped up there, beaten the living crap out of the doctor, and saved the damn princess?"

"The game developers wanted the game to last longer, okay?!" Sonic replied. "But in reality, I would have!"

"You're getting slower, hedgehog."

"Ugh! Whatever."

 ** _"Hmph. It's only a matter of time before it's mine." Eggman said, as they slowly began to fly and leave the area, taking the princess to the Egg Carrier. "Until then, you can hold onto it for me!"_**

 ** _Sonic watched as Eggman went inside the huge, floating ship as the blue hedgehog stood there dumbfounded as it flew off._**

"Faker, you couldn't even run and chase the ship? What? Too slow...?—"

"Shadow, one word, and I'll shove this controller down your sorry—"


	3. Sonic 06' - Sonic's Story - Level 2

**_Author's Note:_**

 **Hello there!**

I thank you all for the time you took to read this story! Like I said, feel free to comment on what game you think Sonic and Shadow could play next! :)

For more information, go to the first chapter, which is my author's note!

 **Review Responses:**

 **To SOLoking:** Why yes! I did say you can request **ANYTHING**! :D And I absolutely adore the game, one of my favorites, so I might do that soon in the future! :)

Now, I do not own the game or the characters featured in this story, they all belong to SEGA. I only own the story-idea.

Now, I present to you the second level! R&R! I hope you enjoy.

 _xMist_

* * *

"Hi there everyone!" Sonic said, waving over to the audience. "Welcome to another episode of...cue drumroll! 'Sonic and the Loading Screens'!"

"Faker...honestly." Shadow shook his head, "It only has been one minute." His lips turned into a small frown, "And stop breaking the fourth wall."

"Isn't what we're supposed to do in this fanfic...?"

"STOP IT, DAMN IT!"

 **oXoXo**

"This isssss taaaakingggg forrrreverrrrrrrr." The blue hedgehog groaned, his chin resting on the palm of his hand and his elbow on his knee for support.

"Ever heard of patience?

...

"IT'S NO USE!"

"Make that damn pun again, and I'll be the one to shove that controller in your arse."

 **oXoXo**

"Alright, finally." Sonic said, as he grabbed the controller from Shadow's grasp in one swift move, and began to move his character around. "So we're in the hub world..."

He pressed a few buttons, and moved forward, going into a small alleyway with a woman that had a red exclamation point above her head. "Hmm?" He wondered and went closer,

"Hey, what does that mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How about you try asking her then?" Shadow suggested,

"Fine then..." Sonic shrugged, as he clicked a button and began to interact with the woman.

 ** _"I was helping with the reconstruction and boy, am I tired. I just finished." Said the middle-aged woman._**

Sonic pressed another button to let the woman continue on what else she had to say.

 ** _"There was someone called Tails who was helping, but it seemed like he was looking for someone." She finished._**

"Oh hey! Tails is here!" Sonic cheered, "Guess we gotta go find him." His rival only nodded at him, and they walked out of the alleyway. Sonic moved forward and accidentally ran into a little girl.

"You are quite skilled at this game, faker..."

"Welp. Maybe this kid can tell me where Tails is!" The hero ignored Shadow's sarcastic remark, who rolled his eyes. The girl showed to be pointing at something,

 _ **"I saw a fox with two tails over at the plaza! It seemed like he was looking for someone." The girl stated.**_

"Well alright! Hey!" Sonic stopped, and ran towards the kitsune, "There's Tails!"

"Congratulations, hedgehog." Shadow snorted, and the entire screen faded to black, featuring another loading screen, much to the blue hedgehog's dismay.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

 **[] Cutscene #2 []**

 ** _"Sonic!" Tails shouted, as Sonic ran towards him, stopping a few meters away from the fox. "Tails! Long time no see." He gave a two finger salute, and the kit walked up to him, "I'm glad that you're here,"_**

 ** _"I heard that you tried to save the princess from Doctor Eggman!"_**

"Shadow...I swear—,"

"Did you hear me laughing, faker?"

 ** _Sonic looked away, crossing his arms as Tails continued, "You're going to rescue her, aren't you?"_**

"Why, of course not Tails!" Sonic said, with fake exclamation in his voice, only to be smacked at the back of the head by the ebony hedgehog.

 ** _"Let me help!" He said, waving his arms around frantically, and shook his head. "I may not know what Eggman is up to, but it can't be a good thing!"_**

"Tails' lipsyncing is on point."

 ** _Sonic gave him a thumbs-up, "Okay! With your help, this should be a piece of cake." He replied, patting Tails' on the shoulder before running off. "Heh heh! I'll do my best!"_**

 ** _And with that, Tails flew up, whirling his two tails as propellers and trailed after Sonic._**

"Now that I think about it, does the fox ever tangle his two tails together in the midst of flying?" Shadow inquired.

"Besides being a smart kid and a mechanic, why do you think he created the Tornado in the first place?"

"...oh."

* * *

"So then, I guess Tails will be with us now." He said, as the blue blur pressed the buttons and walked up to an old man, and decided to talk with him.

"Alright, woo. What is this guy gonna say?" Sonic said, and began to interact with him.

 ** _"I was taking a walk by the beach..." The middle aged man said, panting. "And suddenly, all these mechs appeared. I barely got here alive."_**

"Sounds like Eggman..." Sonic grumbled, he looked at the corner of the screen and saw a little map, "Hey, I'll follow where that takes me." He said, and began to run out of the small area, and into a bigger place with a fountain, there was an old man beside a small store.

"Go to the old guy over there,"

The blue blur looked at the onyx hedgehog confused, "Um why?" Shadow scoffed, "Hmph, you don't expect you'll accomplish anything if you just run around do you?"

"Atleast he can give us some imformation,"

"Whatever, fine." Sonic went up to the old man, near a small shop. Sonic almost cringed at the sound when Robert began to talk, _mah mah mehmeh mah_.

 ** _"My name is Alberto Robert, and I've been making shoes in this town for a very long time." Robert said,_**

"Gotta love how the people here have their own language called "Mahmehnese"." Sonic said, along with the sound of a facepalm.

 ** _"I'm making the ultimate shoes now."_**

Sonic started snickering loudly, "Ooh? The 'ultimate shoes? Oh Shads, I think you need those."

Shadow was not amused.

 ** _"These shoes uses the power of Soleanna's mysterious stones to change..." Robert continued, "I'm calling them Custom Shoes!"_**

 ** _"But there is no one that can test the full potential of these shoes..." The man said, "Is there anyone who could test the design of these shoes?"_**

"You're talking to right person, dude." Sonic said, grinning.

 ** _"You will be able to do that? Really?"_**

A small panel appeared, showing two choices that Sonic could pick. Of course, with no hesitation, he pressed a button, choosing the answer "Yes." And starting the mission.

Thus, another loading screen.

 **oXoXo**

"Well that took forever." Sonic said, closing his eyes, and tapping his fingers on the controller in a certain rhythm.

"Faker, pay attention." Shadow said, nudging the younger hedgehog in the stomach.

"Ow! Fine, fine!" Sonic grumbled, _'Bossy._ ' He thought, he adjusted his seating position and stared at the screen, showing Robert talking to Sonic.

 **"Put on the shoes, and go through the rings!" Said the man, "If I've made the shoes correctly, you'll make it on time!"**

That was when all hell broke loose.

"Are you serious?" Sonic said, bewildered and in disbelief as he stared at the loading screen.

"So you're telling me, that I've waited for so damn long, just to realize the loading only gave us two _freakin_ ' sentences?"

 **oXoXo**

"Ughhh! The controls in this game are so sensitive!" Sonic whined.

"You're such a child, give me that!" Shadow snatched the controller and gazed at the screen, soon he started mashing buttons and began to make his way throughout the level with ease.

Meanwhile, Sonic's jaw was currently dropped until the floor.

"HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO PLAY THAT EASILY?!" He exclaimed, "I had bumped into, like, what, five invisible walls!"

 **oXoXo**

Shadow finally jumped into the last five rings, and the screen flashed Robert seen raising his arms and cheering. Sonic raised an eyebrow, since his arms looked dislocated.

"Dude, are your arms okay or what—?"

 ** _"Amazing! They performed exactly as I thought! My Custom Shoes are complete!" The man cheered, "I will give you these shoes, you'll be able to use them."_**

 ** _"Money? I don't want any money. I'm happy just knowing that they're being used."_**

 ** _"The stones that you can fit into the shoes are called gems, and you can buy them at that shop over there."_**

...

"Why faker, I didn't know that humans sell rocks and that you shove them down to your shoe." Shadow said,

"Why faker, it's because _I DON'T_."

 ** _"They're very rare, but if you put one in these Custom Shoes, they will give you an entirely new ability!"_**

"Now...that's enough." Shadow said, massaging the bridge of his nose, and his eyes are closed. "That didn't make any sense."

"First off, if it's so rare, then why is it being sold at a store?"

"Secondly, it's implying that if I insert a random, magical pebble to the bottom of my shoe, I'll be able to fly." Sonic began to laugh,

"Y-Your statement basically explains what logic and physics appear as in this game."

 ** _"The best shoes in the world, worn by the best runner in the world. I'm so happy! Thank you!_ " **

The scene ended there, and the screen showed the results menu. Shadow had a score of 32 500 points, and received an S Rank, and 1000 rings as a bonus. Sonic pouted, his eye twitched as he turned his back to Shadow, crossing his arms and huffed.

Shadow only smirked smugly at him.

* * *

Shadow went over to the store, and interacted with the owner, who was a dude with goggles and a yellow vest.

"Now, where is that _damn_ rock?"

"...I see what you did there Shadow."

"What?"

"Uh. Nevermind."

 **oXoXo**

After successfully purchasing the "Light Chip", they went back to the first location that they were, and saw a trail of Rings connecting to somehow a small island with a portal.

"Ohhh... So that's what that was for." Sonic said, struck with realization. He grabbed the controller, and began to use the light speed dash to the island...

But accidentally fell into the water.

"...What just happened?"

"Wow, faker. You're absolutely terrible."

"You suck. Shut up."

 **oXoXo**

"Alright then! Guess we gotta go hop into this portal, right?" Sonic said,

"Why no, Sonic. I mean, that wasn't the reason why you failed arriving at that island for more the 5 tries." Shadow rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

Sonic sighed and hopped into the portal. And the loading screen for the level began,

 **Wave Ocean - Pursue the Egg Carrier!**

"I heard that this was supposed to be like...somehow a reference of Emerald Coast, from the first Sonic Adventure."

"Then maybe this will be interesting..." Shadow said, nodding.

* * *

 **() Mission #1 ()**

Sonic began to go through the loops, mashing the buttons, still complaining how the game controls were so slippery.

 _ **"I've got to hurry and save Elise."**_

Sonic skid through the water, collecting a few rings and speeding up the ramp. A few robots blocked his way, Sonic pressed another button, and began to use homing attack, tried again, but only swept off to another direction.

"What the hell?!" Sonic tried homing attack forward, but went straight into a mech and flying backwards, his rings scattering everywhere.

"I am very confused."

 **oXoXo**

After going through a few more loops, skidding through the water, as the whale began to chase the blue blur.

 _ **"Woah...that's a big one."**_

Sonic snickered, "That's what _she_ said!"

 **oXoXo**

 _ **"Tails! Go ahead and push the gate switch so that he doesn't get out!" Sonic said while hanging out the fin of the Orca.**_

The scene flashed onto Tails, _**"Okay, Sonic! I'll be right back!"**_ Sonic looked at the character and began to move Tails around, "Well this is...nice." He said unsurely, and pressed the 'X' button twice to fly, heading over to another island.

Sonic mashed a few buttons, trying to figure out what to do, going into first person view, shooting at the enemy in process. Sonic made his character flew up to travel to the next island,

That is, until the whale blocked his path, causing Tails to fall down and restart the level.

The last checkpoint he made was when he was going through the loop-de-loops, and about to be chased by the huge whale.

"...this is just fa _BALL_ ous."

"Faker, no. Just no."

 **oXoXo**

"Gotta gooo fast!" Sonic said, once the loading screen finished, as he ran and tried to chase the Egg Carrier. _**"Darn! We're not gonna make it. Let's speed up!"**_

Sonic move the controller around, nudging Shadow in the stomach in the process, as he ran up another ramp, but somehow fell onto the bridge...as his character began to break-dance.

"I think you just broke the game, faker." Shadow said, chuckling.

...

"That is _NOT_ how I break-dance, at all. Seriously, SEGA?"

"That is what you're so concerned about? What the hell?"

 **oXoXo**

Sonic's character stood literally upside down the last loop in the stage, he jumped, but he never got off. He shook his head and looked at the game weirdly, and back at the audience.

"Because...you know, Physics? What are _those_?"

 **oXoXo**

"FINALLY." Sonic said, as the results menu popped up. He got a score of 27 500, and a B Rank, plus the bonus of 1000 rings. Shadow sighed deeply, "Look how pathetic you are, since you just had to make friends with all the glitches." Sonic rolled his emerald orbs. "Whatever. Come on, we still have a long way to go in this stupid game."

Thus, another loading screen.

"GOSH _DARNIT_!"


End file.
